


The First Fantabulous Hexa-Gang Sleepover

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hexa-Gang, Please let no harm come to them, Sleepovers, Slight Jimmy/Darcy throughout, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are my babies, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Monica didn't exactly expect to get a call from Darcy on her day off.And yet, here she was - talking to the doctor on the phone, and receiving an invite to a sleepover for herself, Darcy, and Jimmy Woo, FBI. Sounds like a blast, right? Of course it is!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo, Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	The First Fantabulous Hexa-Gang Sleepover

Monica was so glad to have been done with Westview for over three months now.

There was still so much to unpack from it - but, it had ended… somewhat happily, she guessed. I mean, the mental trauma wasn’t going away anytime soon, but hey - at least most of the folks were… physically okay, right?

But now, she was just glad to be back in her apartment, relaxing, and taking some much needed and well deserved time off… today was going to be a lazy day in, she felt.

And yes, she still worked as S.W.O.R.D. - with a more authoritative position, too. Working on cleaning up its image wasn’t easy after Hayward, and took a lot of man hours, but when she was able to, she would gladly take a day or two off for herself.

It was needed now more than ever.

As she was preparing to start cooking her lunch, however, her phone rang - she wasn’t expecting anyone to call her, and calls to her in general didn’t much come from friends…

But the caller was Dr. Darcy Lewis.

“Hey, Darcy?” asked Monica. “This you?”

“Hey Monica! Long time no chat!” Darcy said, sounding quite happy on the other end. Good for her. “Listen, uhm… I-I kinda had an idea, and I really wanna get you involved with it.”

“As long as there’s no alternate reality heebie-jeebie stuff involved, I’m good,” Monica said, chuckling dryly.

“Oh no no no, this is completely away from any area concerning… uhm, shop talk,” said Darcy. “I… uhm, well, you see…”

“You okay, Darcy?” asked Monica.

“Yeah! This is just… oh, I’m gonna sound like such a teenager,” she giggled. “Uhm, would you wanna have a sleepover?”

“...A sleepover?” Monica asked, tilting her head. “Huh… never would have expected that…”

“We don’t have to if you don’t wanna!” Darcy made sure to say.

“Wait, we?” Monica asked, her lips curling upward - she had a little sneaking suspicion that there was now more than one figure involved here. And she had another little sneaking suspicion she knew exactly who it was… “And who might you be co-conspiring with, Dr. Lewis?”

“Uhm… J-Jimmy…” Darcy admitted, sounding almost defeated.

“Uh-huh, thought so! So, a sleepover with you and Jimmy?” Monica asked, now smiling fully. “Uhm, of course I’d be down! You actually caught me on a day off, so I’m really glad you called. Who’s place we havin’ it at?”

“We’re gonna go to Jimmy’s house!” said Darcy. “He’s got the biggest house… also the only house-house. Y’know, cuz… we have apartments.”

“Right, right,” nodded Monica. “So, we're doing this tonight, or what?”

“Yeah, if that’s good with you!” Darcy said.

“Should be,” Monica said. “Text me Jimmy’s address and what time I should be there, and I’ll do my best to be on time.”

“Don’t doubt it, cap’n,” Darcy said, and it was like you could hear her smiling on the other end of the phone. “Oh, also, it’s pajama party themed! No fancy clothes allowed!”

Monica chuckled. “Got it. Thanks for the head’s up.”

“Anytime,” Darcy said. “See ya then!”

She got a text for Jimmy’s address and the time of the sleepover within a minute, and apparently Jimmy had _two_ guest bedrooms (what kinda house was he living in?), so at least there’d be no arguing over “I can sleep on the couch”.

A sleepover with two coworkers she had known for about a third of a year, maybe a little more…

Should be fun, right?

**-0-**

“Monica! There you are!”

Darcy answered the door when Monica knocked, and she was wearing leggings with a Star Trek t-shirt, with her hair tied up in a messy bun. Even Monica had to admit, she did look adorable. She opted for the simple look - plain t-shirt with sweatpants.

She was instantly hit with a strong whiff of pizza she knew was gonna be absolutely amazing, and smiled warmly back at Darcy. “Hey Darcy. Thanks again for inviting me,” Monica smiled, already feeling like this could be a good evening to remember.

“Of course!” smiled Darcy. She then hugged Monica, and while she was taken briefly by surprise, she tried to return the hug without it feeling too awkward.

“Jimmy! Monica’s here!” called out Darcy, turning towards the kitchen.

Jimmy popped up from behind the kitchen island, having picked up a spilled empty bowl that had somehow fallen out. “Hey Captain! Great to see you!”

“You too, Jimmy,” Monica waved - struggling not to laugh at his t-shirt. It read, in the worst font she had ever seen, “Haikus are easy, But sometimes they don’t make sense, Refrigerator”. Never would she have expected an FBI agent to be wearing something so ridiculous.

“Pizza’s on the counter; pineapple, pepperoni, vegetarian - pick out whichever you want,” Jimmy said. “And we’ve got water and soda a plenty, and even some wine if you’d like.”

“Oh, thank you very much,” Monica smiled genuinely. She opted for a piece of the pineapple and vegetarian, and poured herself a glass of Sprite - don’t worry, she would drink plenty of water later to make up for this.

“So what do you guys wanna do - eat first, then TV/movie, or do both at the same time? Or dessert and TV/movie?” asked Darcy.

“I’m down for any, but I’d probably opt for eating first,” said Monica.

“The captain has spoken!” Jimmy proclaimed.

“Oh, if you guys don’t wanna, we don’t have to-”

“Nonsense! You’re the guest of honor!” Darcy smiled. “And besides, we can easily trash talk or praise the movie we’re watching if we’re not eating during it. Plus, deep talks over pizza? You have no idea what kinda stories I have for you guys.”

Monica didn’t really see any reason to pester further, so they gathered around Jimmy’s dinner table - she sat at the head, and Jimmy and Darcy sat next to each other on one side.

And… Well, let’s just say, by the end of the night, Jimmy would probably regret offering wine as a drink.

**-0-**

The pizza was absolutely delicious - Monica couldn’t remember it tasting that good, but it was absolutely lovely. She made sure to thank Jimmy again for it.

Admittedly, they both had taken a sip of the red wine… well, okay, they had each had a small amount more than just a sip. 

But Darcy had downed two almost full wine glasses of the stuff, and drained the bottle to its now half empty state. So if anyone in the house could be considered “tipsy”, it would be Dr. Darcy Lewis.

As they sat down on the couch - well, Jimmy sat on the rocking chair, Monica opted for the loveseat, and Darcy just plopped down on the floor, so no one sat on the couch, I guess… oops. - Darcy’s eyes sparkled.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” she giggled.

“What?” Jimmy asked. Monica was too scared to ask, so she was thankful Jimmy did it first.

“We should play truth or dare!” Darcy giggled. “Yknow, to truly capture the classic sleepover vibe!”

“Darcy, I hope I don’t sound like a buzzkill here, but we've all downed some wine - you probably more than you need,” Monica pointed out, as Darcy started giggling at her obvious guilt, nodding in agreement, “so… is this really capturing the true sleepover vibe anymore?”

“Well what would you do rather than this?” Jimmy asked, half seriously and half jokingly, “Draw on each other’s faces and confess our crushes?”

“We still can do that if we play truth or dare,” Darcy pointed out.

“...Okay, what the hell, I’m in,” Monica said - she didn’t know if it was just the wine talking, but hey, what was wrong with a little fun? Plus, this could result in some really gold moments.

So, what the hell - she was gonna roll with it.

**-0-**

“Jimmy, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Were you…” Darcy began, tapping her chin. “A _theater kid?_ Dude, I only noticed as, like, we were wrapping up our investigation, but you look so much like a theater kid to me, itshouldn’t be legal.”

“Oh my gosh, he does look like a theater kid,” Monica nodded, having never noticed this before, but now unable to unsee it. “Jimmy, please tell me you did theater.”

Jimmy sighed. “Yes… yes, I was a theater kid.”

“HA! I knew it!” Darcy said, pointing and smiling at Jimmy. “Dude that’s so cool! I’m so jealous of you, seriously. I wish I could’a done that as a kid.”

“Wait, you’re not gonna poke fun at me?” Jimmy asked, tilting his head.

“Of course not! I love you, buddy!” Darcy giggled, smiling in that ridiculously adorable way she did. Jimmy prayed the slight rush of heat to his cheeks wasn’t too obvious. “And you too, Monica. You’re so cool.”

“D’aww. Love you too, Darcy,” smiled Monica. “Now it’s Jimmy’s turn!”

“Alrighty, let’s see…” Jimmy thought, rocking in his chair to try and help a question or dare come to mind, whatever the situation may call for. “Darcy - truth or dare.”

“Truth,” said Darcy. “I’m not tap dancing again; I don’t have my shoes on me, and last time I almost died.”

“That was freaking amazing, okay,” Monica said, taking a sip of water and nearly spilling it all over herself and the couch, “and I will never let you forget how beautiful it was.”

Darcy cooed, putting a hand over her chest. “Aww… thank you, dearie.” Monica rose her water bottle in a cheers motion. “Okay, what’s the truthie we wanna know, Jimmy boy?!”

“What is your most embarrassing topic you could go on for hours about?” Jimmy asked, smirking.

Darcy actually seemed to cringe at this question - but it was a truth or dare question, and she had to abide by the rules of the game.

“I… I have spent an embarrassing amount of time researching drama among the Wiggles cast,” Darcy admitted.

“Oh my gosh,” Jimmy muttered, trying not to die laughing on the spot, safely concealing his humor with a snicker.

Monica, however, just lost it. “T-THE WIGGLES, OH MY GOSH! GIRL, I’M WH-WHEEZING!”

“Dude, there’s so much drama! Divorce, dudes getting replaced, fighting among band members - it’s _nuts!_ And it was my childhood, so like… how can I not be invested?!” Darcy said, seeming extremely passionate about the subject.

Monica and Jimmy continued to laugh - not at Darcy, but because it was absolutely hilarious to watch her go off. And beautiful. She was a force of nature!

Once everyone had calmed down, it was Darcy’s turn to pick. “Okay… Monica, truth or dare?”

“Let’s go dare, y’all are weak,” Monica laughed.

“I dare you… to uhh, oh! Oh oh oh!” Darcy giggled. “Give us the _steamy-est_ government tea you know. Like, please. Please please please!”

“Yessssss,” Jimmy echoed. 

“Dude, why are you interested in tea? You work for the FBI; kettles be steamin’ all around you!” Monica observed.

“But you’re… you’re actually cool,” Jimmy said, almost seeming a little down. “I know I work in the FBI, but I wish I had the ability to own a room like you do. You’re a freaking boss Monica; like, seriously… a great role model.”

“Aww, now wait a minute sugar,” Monica said, adjusting her spot on the couch, “are you trying to say you aren’t cool? Cuz, you see… HIC! T-that’s just not true!”

“Uhh, yeah! You’re like… the coolest guy I know!” Darcy echoed from her spot on the rug. “And I’ve met a lot of guys, dude. Like, I can’t count em all on my hands - and my feetsies!”

Jimmy smiled, wiping his eyes with his free hand. “You gals… you gals are the best.”

“Aww... c’mere dear, come here,” Monica said, getting up and opening her arms. “You too, doc!”

“Hugs!” Darcy giggled, getting up way too fast and stumbling back into Jimmy briefly before the three of them met in one of the warmest hugs the three of them had ever been in. They all fit together so nicely, like three government worker peas in a pod.

“This is nice,” Jimmy’s muffled voice said from the group hug.

“Yeahhhh,” Darcy smiled.

“We should do this more often,” Monica mumbled.

“Sleepover? Or hug?” Darcy asked, looking up at the two of them as best as she could - not just because she was small, but because they were all mushed together. “Because, like… so down for both, y’know?”

“I absolutely am too,” Monica said. “Jimmy?”

“Gals, listen… sleepovers with you all? I’ve never heard a more appealing thing than Hayward having a pity party when he was fired,” smiled Jimmy. The two girls snickered, and the three of them resumed their hug.

“Hey, wanna watch some Supernatural reruns and make fun of the worst show to ever exist?” Darcy asked, pulling the remote for Jimmy’s TV seemingly out of thin air.

“You mean, the best show to ever exist?” asked Jimmy.

“Both are accurate assumptions,” shrugged Monica.

Jimmy and Darcy both nodded in agreement, and the group cuddled up together on the couch to tipsily point out the flaws of the episode they were about to watch.

**-0-**

“Dude… I am so wiped,” Darcy muttered, yawning loudly and stretching her arms out wide, almost knocking Monica in the face in the process.

“Me too… you said you had two guest bedrooms?” asked Monica.

“Yep,” Jimmy yawned as well. “I’ll show you all where they are.”

It was probably a good thing Jimmy was showing them where to go, because Darcy was by far too tipsy to even make it up the stairs, needing Monica and Jimmy to be on either side of her as she stepped up and giggled at the creaking alone.

When they finally got Darcy to guest bedroom numero uno, she giggled the whole time as she was getting under the covers. “I can’t believe I’m at Jimmy Woo’s house, having a sleepover with Jimmy Woo and Monica Rambeau, the two coolest humans to ever exist ever.”

“Now you listen here, dearie,” Monica smiled, looking down at the adorable bunched up doctor underneath the covers, “if we’re the two coolest humans to you, then you are infinitely cooler than us.”

“She speaks nothing but facts,” agreed Jimmy.

“Hehehe… I love you guys,” Darcy giggled. “Night night…”

“Night night dearie,” smiled Monica.

“We love you too,” Jimmy said, even kissing her hand. Darcy giggled once again, and squirmed happily underneath the covers as she got comfortable.

Jimmy and Monica stepped out of the room, closing the door. “You’ve got it _bad_ for her, my guy.”

“Huh?” Jimmy asked, tilting his head.

“Like, listen - I may be tipsy, but I know… that’s love y’all share,” Monica said. “And I, for one, think you would make a great couple.”

“H-Huh, wait, that-that’s crazy,” Jimmy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “I-I don’t-”

“I’ll drop it, but listen,” Monica smirked, “All I’m saying is… when she says I love you to you specifically, it hits differently. And that’s a good thing!”

Jimmy honestly didn’t know what to say… 

“I-I, uhm…” he mumbled. “G-Good night, Monica; I need to go to sleep, heh.”

“Me too,” Monica chuckled. “Love ya, Jimmy. See ya tomorrow, pal.”

“Love you too, Monica,” Jimmy said, waving goodbye and goodnight as she went into her own guest bedroom. He certainly had a lot to think about now…

But he wouldn’t change tonight for the world.

This was a damn good sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life! <3
> 
> Guys the Hexa-Gang are my life okay I would literally die for them. Please give me ideas for them if you have any!!! I'd love to write more about them!! <3 Also come scream with me about them on Tumblr @caitlinsnow-yayyy !~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you all <333


End file.
